Femme Fatale
by SuperAlpha96
Summary: Cursed 3 months ago from a witch-youki and forced to settle with the consequences, Kagome tries to get away from an inevitable, bloody future. But her inner demon doesn't want that to happen... Not at all...


Femme Fatale

Hey! This is my first attempt at a onefic/songfic, so bear with me – I might just turn this into a ten chapter story or something… Even though I've been toying with this theme for a very, very long time.

Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kei$ha.

*shiver*

Nor do I want to own her, she's just too wild for me, but some of her songs _are_ pretty good…

~~Kagome~~

My inner beast kicks the cage of self-control and I automatically know that tonight's _the night. _A shaky hand grips my chest as I close my eyes, silently wishing for a way out of this mess.

_Please… oh, please! Not again!_

Ever since that witch we vanquished three months ago cursed me with her last breath, me being the only one to hear those dreaded words, I've had these…

"Cravings…." I say aloud, accidentally. My eyes flash open.

Sure enough, Inuyasha and the gang ahead of me on the dusty traveler's road stop in their tracks and turn towards me.

Inuyasha looks at me with confused eyes.

"Kagome?" Another kick to the cage. "What's wrong?"

"I… I…" My head lowers until I can no longer meet Inuyasha's golden gaze.

**I have a heart, I swear I do**

**But just not, baby, when it comes to you**

A hand grips my shoulder and automatically, because of what night it is, I growl back and flinch away. I look up, ready to take on any demon unfortunate to meet me, and a lump of regret forms in the pit of my stomach. Inuyasha looks at me with a thoroughly confused – but obviously hurt- expression on his face.

"I…" I desperately try again, anything to prevent me from- "I _need_ to rest at a village tonight.

The half-demon knits his eye brows, but nods.

"Sure wench, just make sure you're well in the morning, cause we're moving – whether you're better or not." A worried look flashes over his face, but it passes just as quickly as it came. He walks over to Sango and Miroku to tell them the new plan, leaving me in the dust.

I watch him as he argues with Shippou, saying I wasn't well – that settles the pup down.

_Thanks Inuyasha. You doing that for me, not even asking why….. It makes it clearer why I love you…. You agreeing without question only shows how much you care about me… love me-_

The beast inside slashes with its claws against my heart, its as well as my own stomach rumbles terribly – the hunger sending me to my knees.

**I get so hungry when you say you love me**

**Hush if you know what's good for you**

"Kagome!" Immediately, two hands lift me off the ground. I crash into someone's chest, but I know whose it is, feeling him run fast with me in his arms.

The beast already taking over, I inhale Inuyasha's husky scent through my enhanced nose. The scent and being smothered into the warmth of his chest, both create a concoction that sends my mind reeling.

**I think you're hot, I think you're cool**

**You're the kind of guy I'd stalk in school**

**Now I'm gonna eat you, fool**

_NO! _I scream in my mind, clenching his red hoari. _I won't let it happen __**to him! **__I'll hurt –kill! If I have to – myself before __**that **__happens. _

To prevent myself from letting my instincts take over, I lock my airway shut and force myself into unconsciousness from lack of oxygen, awaiting the horrid nightmares from the past to start.

I wake up, knowing that I'm no longer in reality, but my dreams – my nightmares – my memories.

I walk the streets of the foreign village the gang and I were currently visiting. I walk leisurely, when suddenly, I began to feel weak. A boy a little under my age runs up to me, but that's when I black out.

For how long, I don't know. When I finally do wake, I feel disoriented, confused-

And full.

I sit up and wet my lips, pausing when I can only taste something metallic. I use the back of one hand to wipe whatever it is on my lips away, but freeze.

_That's… That's…._

Blood. Dried, flaky, blood. Covering my lips, and upon later discovery, all over my shredded school uniform. I scream, but I'm answered only with my own. I whip my head around.

_A cave…. Why am I in a cave – **covered in blood**!_

I stand and my foot bumps into something.

That same boy who helped me's head-

Without a body.

I scream again, backing away before bolting out of the mouth of the cave. I run hard, fast, anyway I have to to get away!

I come across a stream and decide to wash the blood off.

_Hopefully I can wash these memories away too…_

I wade in, relishing in the coldness of the clear waters. I wash the grime out of my hair as the other memory appears in my dream.

**FLASHBACK… SORT OF**

"Every full moon," the dying witch speaks, though it appears as none other but I can hear her. "On that night, you _will_ transform into a femme fatale: a demon man will not be able to resist – and you won't resist eating their hearts out of the palm of your hand. Eventually, you won't be able to resist the urge to devour that half-breed you killed me over's heart. And this curse won't go away until you do…"

I draw my bow.

"Silence, woman!" I release the arrow out of fury, sending the witch into the afterlife. I turn towards my companions. "Didn't you hear her?"

"What? No, did you, Lady Kagome?" Miroku politely asks. I stare at each of their perplexed faces.

"I- no…" I say, dejected. "I didn't hear anything…."

**END OF THE SORTA-FLASHBACK**

I gasp in my dream, remembering for the first time in this dream what happened during my blackout.

**I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch**

**Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood**

**Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal**

**I eat boys up, you better run**

I dunk my head under the water for one good measure; then return to the village, still in my shredded clothing.

Inuyasha sees me from a distance, and is at my side without a moments hesitates. He looks me up and down in his dream form, asking what happened, but I just tell him I fell while walking in the woods.

He nods, and while we're walking down the village road, all I can think of is that:

**I am cannibal (Cannibal, cannibal, I am)**

**I am cannibal (Cannibal, I am)**

I look at Inuyasha, already my dream morphing into my next gory memory.

**I'll eat you up**

At this village, my inner beast warns me ahead of time just what night it was. I fight it, but I leave the group, complaining about a stomach ache. I felt weak and nauseous, but the beast didn't take over.

No, that would've been a luxury: to _not _know what I was doing to the innocent village boys. Instead… _She _ makes me watch the entire massacre. With each tendon I ripped out of my unfortunate prey, I feel the pink flesh jam under my fingers, the demon in me thinking of it as a snack for later. My ears ring from all the screaming the boy, now a little _over_ my age, shouts in my ears as I painfully deliver a slow, torturous death to him.

The entire time, I want to black out: to wake up and deal with the after-mess, but _she_ doesn't let me.

_She_ makes me do everything, but without control – _she's_ the puppet-master holding my strings to make me do her little dances.

In the end, his gore and bowels cover my arms, neck, and legs. I sit on the rock floor for a long time after her cravings are over, crying – my bloodied hands smearing my cheeks with blood, but I don't care.

**I am cannibal(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)**

**I am cannibal(Cannibal)**

"…'Gome!" Someone familiar whispers, pulling me from my nightmares. I toss my head as the tendrils of reality latch themselves onto my arms and legs, waking me up.

A calloused hand brushes my cheek, the last call for consciousness. Slowly, I open my eyes, but instantly regret doing so.

"Inuyasha?" I whisper, fear lacing the sacred word.

**(I'll eat you up)**

"Oh, Kagome." The half-demon gingerly picks me up off the straw mat on the dusty floor and holds me tight. "I thought something bad happened to you."

_You don't know the half of it!_

After a moment, I place my hands at his chest and gently push away from his embrace.

"I-Inuyasha I-"

"Kagome," he interrupts, his amber irises boring into the depths of my chocolate eyes. "  
I know."

This sends me into hysterics. I jump, trying to get out of his arms – trying to get the danger (Me!) out of the way, but he only held me tighter, smothering me once again into his chest.

"Kagome!" He barks, the dominance in his voice making my inner demon hide within the safety of my core for a while. As _her_ pull slowly dies, I begin to relax in Inuyasha's arms. "Kagome, you were talking in your sleep. Now I know everything."

He pushes me away by the shoulders just far enough to see me, but he leans in close enough so that our noses are nearly touching.

"Dammit, Kagome! Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell _me!_"

"B-because none of you guys heard her, you guys wouldn't understand-"

"For _three months,_ Kagome? What the hell did you think we weren't gonna get?" His voice sounds impatient now.

"I just don't know what to do!" I cover my face with my hands, knowing the tears will soon be down-pouring. "I want it to end, I want it so badly, but…. But…"

Inuyasha pries my hands away just as the first few tears fall, saying, "Don't ever hide that pretty face from me again."

_She _retaliates by annihilating that fragile piece of self-control I've worked so hard to build, my inner demon now having free reign. I become limp in Inuyasha's arms, the hunger stealing all my strength.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice in full of worry as it reaches my hearing enhanced ears, but that's not all they catch. I notice his heartbeat speeding up, all that blood pumping through his-

"No!"

**Whenever you tell me I'm pretty**

**That's when the hunger really hits me**

**Your little heart goes pitter patter**

**I want you liver on a platter**

Inuyasha, foolish Inuyasha, hangs onto me like a lifeline.

_How ironic, considering I'll be the cause of his death_

I shake my head.

"I-Inuyasha," I whisper/cry. "You have to- have to get away-"

"No! I won't! I'm staying _with _you Kagome! I wasn't there for those other times, but I'm here now. Don't run away from me…."

I look into his eyes once more, knowing Inuyasha is seeing the demon emerge as the brown irises of my eyes are swallowed by my pitch black pupils – The Femme Fatale's Arrival.

Knowing what I'm _about _to do to him – and soon - I press my lips against his, expressing to him just how much his sacrifice means to me. Tears streams down my face only to be wiped away by Inuyasha's hand as he cradles my head, deepening the kiss.

But of course, _she _uses this as a perfect opportunity to have her appetizer.

**Use your finger to stir my tea**

**And for dessert, I'll suck you teeth**

**Be too sweet and you'll be a goner**

**Yup, I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer**

_She_ kisses up his jaw line and down his neck, stopping at the section where the shoulder and neck connect, and bites down – hard.

Being locked away deep within the depths of myself, I can literally only sit and watch as Inuyasha thrashes under my jaws. Somehow, I end up straddling on his hips while he takes the pain lying down on the mat. The metallic liquid gushes down my throat, pleasing my demon but wrecking my human self.

**I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch**

**Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood**

**Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal**

**I eat boys up**

"**You better run," **_She _whispers in his half-demon ear, licking it before nibbling the top. She runs her slick fingers through his silver hair, but Inuyasha grabs my wrists. He flips up over and pins me down with his body, hips jarring mine. He looks me in the eyes and I notice for the first time how red they are.

I gasp.

_He's changing!_

"Never!" He growls. His head swoops down and he latches his jaw onto the column of my neck, biting hard and breaking the skin, drawing blood.

Both my demon and I are both surprised, but wait patiently beneath him as he drinks the blood oozing out of the wound. He laps up the spilt blood with his tongue, sending my mind into a frenzy.

**I am cannibal(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)**

**I am cannibal(Cannibal, I am)**

**(I'll eat you up)**

_She _regains control, sitting up far enough to where I sat in his lap while he sat on the floor, but allows me to whisper, "What was that?"

His gaze flickers between red and gold, as mine are probably varying from brown to black, but growls, "That makes you my mate, Love. Mates can't hurt mates."

I smile.

_He's saving us from me._

I kiss his bloodstained lips, but _she _takes control once more.

"Too bad I'm not Kagome….."

With a snarl, my body claws at Inuyasha's back, my sharpened claws – thanks to the femme fatale – cutting right through the fabric. Inuyasha arches his back in pain, but gives me the same treatment – shocking both sides of me.

**I am cannibal(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)**

**I am cannibal(Cannibal)**

**(I'll eat you up)**

We continue playing this game: _she _hurts him; he retaliates and causes _her _to stay at bay with the authority in his snarls, his growls, his howls.

With each slash, tear, gash… I want to thrust my claws into myself – to end this pain I'm giving Inuyasha.

**I am cannibal(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)**

**I am cannibal(Cannibal, I am)**

**(I'll eat you up)**

Long after the first rays of light shine through the black curtains hanging in the window of the little hut, our game ends.

I'm a little sore, but the last remains of my Femme Fatale youki-blood quickly heals the worst of the wounds.

I fall on Inuyasha's bare chest, the torn remains reassembling themselves in the corner of the small hut. I can't say the same thing about my clothing, but I still have enough on to save me my dignity.

Inuyasha snakes his arms behind my back, holding me close to him.

_As if I'd ever **want **to pull away._

I glance around us, seeing the dark patches in the dust and bury my face in _my Inuyaha's _ chest.

**I am cannibal(Cannibal, cannibal, I am)**

**I am cannibal(Cannibal)**

**(I'll eat you up)**

I lift my head and pull myself to meet him at eye level.

"**I love you**," I tell him. "**I warned you**…"

He smirks, but eagerly returns the kiss I plant on his blood-red lips.

A/n: Hey! It _didn't _turn out to be a long chapter story. That's good.

Okay, it's up to you guys now.

Is the rating correct? I have **no clue.**

Was the story _itself _alright?

Can't wait to hear from you guys!

P.S. If you're apart of my regular group, I won't be home tonight to post anything, but I have enough of Hunger Games: Inuyasha Style that I should be able to post tomorrow.

;3


End file.
